The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices and, in particular, to devices having various combinations of a digital music player, a radio, a cellular telephone, a pager, a watch and a timer.
Various conventional entertainment devices are useful for providing leisure activities. Communication devices are useful for providing communication links between various segments of society. In both cases, the portability of an entertainment device and/or communication device is desirable in order for such leisure activities or communication links to be accomplished without limitations to a particular location. For example, a portable tape player, such as a Walkman manufactured by Sony Corporation, allows a user to listen to music while away from home or without being restricted to the confines of the home. Another example is a cellular telephone that allows communication to be established between the user and another party without the constraints of a base unit or a telephone cord.
Currently, in order to obtain the benefits of different entertainment devices, such as a personal portable radio, a portable CD player, and portable tape player, and/or communication devices, such as a pager and a cellular telephone, each device must be purchased separately and carried by the user. Carrying all of such devices in order to have them readily accessible to the user is burdensome and requires valuable space for such devices, particularly when traveling outdoors. Additionally, clutter is created without the assistance of a bag to hold all of such devices.
What is therefore needed is a personal entertainment and communication device having multiple entertainment functions in combination with communication functions in a single device. Further needed is a portable entertainment and communication device that provides high fidelity music from radio transmission, pre-recorded music, or downloadable digitized music from the Internet. Further needed is a portable entertainment and communication device that provides cellular telephone and pager capabilities in a light weight unit. Further needed is a portable entertainment and communication device having ergonomic function controls.
The personal entertainment and communication device of the present invention includes a headset that incorporates a first electronics package for effecting pre-determined features thereof and a control/display unit communicably linked to the headset that incorporates a second electronics package contained therein. The control/display unit allows the user to select and/or control the predetermined features and to display relevant information, such as paging information, time and timer data. Additionally, the control/display unit is an extended keypad having touch screen capability incorporated in the control/display unit.
The headset includes a loudspeaker for each ear, an amplifier operatively connected to the loudspeakers, a mechanism for connecting a source of prerecorded digital music, and a microphone. The control/display unit includes an AM/FM radio tuner operatively connected to the amplifier, a cellular telephone receiver/decoder operatively connected to the amplifier, a cellular telephone transmitter operatively connected to the microphone, a microprocessor for decompressing a prerecorded digital music medium that includes a time-of-day and timer feature and an audio response feature for display-less operation, a bidirectional interface for receiving control information related to the above functions that is preferably connected to the second electronic partition, antennas for the radio and cellular telephony features, and a power source which may be a battery or battery/solar cell combination.
The second electronics package includes a keypad for user control of the pre-determined features, for example placing cellular telephone calls or selecting radio bands or stations. The second electronics package further contains means to communicate with the headset mounted electronics. The second electronics package further contains a visual display capable of displaying time-of-day data, cellular telephone data, and pager data. Additionally, the second electronics package includes soft keys to assist the user in navigating menus associated with the pre-determined features for controlling the various functions of the same. The second electronics package includes a small container housing, the keypad, and display in a convenient size for ergonomic use.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a personal, portable entertainment and communication device for a person on the move.
A further object of the invention is to provide high fidelity portable music from off-the-air or a full hour of prerecorded music as the user selects.
A further object of the invention is to provide a personal, portable entertainment and communication device having both cellular telephone and pager capability via a light weight, logical fashion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a personal, portable entertainment and communication device that has real time features of time, day, month, and year as well as flexible timer functions.
A further object of the invention is to provide the user with flexible ergonomically superior means to control the manifold functions of the invention by a keypad with an ergonomically optimized division of function control into touch-screen menu navigation and preprinted key tops.
A further object of the invention is to provide an optimally rugged device with substantially no moving parts.